Stunt
Stunts are oddities that are similar in nature to glitches. Many stunts are the results of unintended and unanticipated quirks in the Halo games, and often result in the kind of bizarre phenomena that one tends to see when performing glitches. Unlike glitches, however, they are not the results of specific errors. For example, a player might be able to balance a Ghost in a manner that would be impossible in the real world; despite the physical implausibility of the act, it is not necessarily a glitch. Stunting Taxonomy :If you disagree with the categorization system used here, please discuss it on the Talk Page before you attempt to make any alterations. Stunts can be broken into several basic categories based on their results. Balances Balances are stunts in which players balance objects in ways that would be bizarre or impossible in the real world. The points on which such objects are balanced are known as balance points. In Halo: Combat Evolved In Halo: Combat Evolved, there are multiple different kinds of balances, each of which can be further refined into sub-categorizations by vehicle. These groups hold the different types of Balances which then can be further categorized by the point which the vehicle is balancing on. A number of bizarre balances can be achieved in the first Halo game. This is because the physics for vehicles gives them numerous oddly-located balance points. ;Phantom Balance :Phantom balances involve vehicles balancing seemingly on air. The balance points for phantom balances are completely different than those for normal balances. So far, the Ghost is the only vehicle that has reproducible phantom balances. However, phantom balances have been inadvertently achieved with Warthogs. Phantom Balances are floor balances but are classified in a different category because they implement a glitch in Halo: Combat Evolved's programming that other floor balances do not.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3pzvU8A3fU YouTube: Old-School Halo 1 - Team Sliding Munky Stunt Montage] A video created by Overkil and Team Sliding Munky showing a variety of Halo: Combat Evolved multiplayer stunts, including: Ghost Phantom Seat Balance from 1:45-1:51 and Plasma launches using the standard PPPR combination starting at 8:44. ;Object Balances :Object balances involve the balancing of vehicles on balance points, including the seemingly normal ones. These stunts typically involve balancing vehicles on objects in the game such as portals, pillars, rocks, or walls. Such balances are generally categorized by vehicle.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=stLEl9pAg8k YouTube: ±Stunting± Part 1], Part 2, and Part 3 A video created by Fry-40 and ±Stunting± clan that shows a variety of explosion launches (dispersed throughout), locations (see part 1 and part 3), accidental insides (dispersed throughout part 1 and part 3), balances (see Part 3), and various miscellaneous stunts including shee lifting and stack walks (see part 3). ;Floor Balances :Floor balances involve balancing vehicles on the floor. Because these balances are on the floor there are only a few stunts in this category. The reason that this is so is that, with object balances you can consider a Warthog right-side-up on a pillar a stunt, but with floor balances you cannot consider a Warthog right-side-up on the ground a stunt.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHEKGP8Yge8 YouTube: Stand Out - Part 1] and Part 2 A video of multiple collections of floor balances on many different levels in Halo: Combat Evolved. In Halo 3 Some balances have been achieved using Halo 3's Forge, but no known balances have been achieved through other means. This is likely because Halo 3's physics engine has a few subtle quirks which make balancing vehicles extremely difficult. Another contributing factor is that, by default, vehicles can be destroyed. Ledging Ledging is a stunt type in which the player forces their character inside of a wall, at which point their character climbs up the polygons inside the wall to ascend its interior. Jumping and crouching are often used to ascend such walls. Those who ledge are known as "ledgers." Ledging is similar to Inside stunts, but different enough to deserve its own categorization.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGrmAzScQ0k YouTube: The Final Act - Part 1], Part 2, and Part 3 A video created by Cal that shows many ledges, almost all of which were new at the time the video was released. Most of the ledges were done on small maps and required telebumps or spawn bumps. There were also a few Ghost Shrooms shown in the video, including the infamous Timberland Ghost Shroom, which has not been recreated since. In Halo: Combat Evolved In Halo: Combat Evolved, there are two major kinds of Ledges, and one minor kind. ;Wall Climbing Ledges :Wall Climbing Ledges involve being inside of walls with excessive amounts of polygons, such as canyon walls. Once inside, a player then climbs up the polygons. ;Wall Walking Ledges :Wall Walking Ledges involve being inside of walls or ceilings with few polygons, such as ceilings or pillars. Once inside, a player has only a few solid lines that they can walk to, and are often forced to jump onto corners of other polygons, they almost never gaining or losing elevation without Stacking. ;Wall Hacking :Wall Hacking ledges are possible within Wall Climbing Ledges and Wall Walking Ledges. There are two types of Wall Hacks, one involves the upper part of Master Chief sticking out of the top of the ledge, the other involves the bottom part of John sticking out of the ledge.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4Olc_6Woj8 YouTube: Arma's Stunting Extravaganza - Section 1] and Section 2 A video created by Arma and BigGruntyThirst that shows a variety of stunts in Halo: Combat Evolved including shee lifts, vehicle insides, master chief insides (see Section 2 from 3:26-3:42 for double inside, and from 4:37-5:26 for collection of vehicles inside the bridge floor on Gephyrophobia), warp launches (see Section 2 from 0:00-2:44), vehicle spins (see Section 2 from 3:40-4:30), ledges (dispersed throughout Section 1 and Section 2, see 6:10-6:27 for wall hax), and balances. Insides An Inside is a type of Stunt or Glitch that is characterized by John-117 or vehicles being inside of trees, rocks, walls, pillars, floors, or anything else that they shouldn't be able to pass through. In Halo: Combat Evolved In Halo: Combat Evolved, there are two different kinds of insides. On rare occasions you can have a double inside, which is both the types at the same time. ; Vehicle Insides : The act of forcing vehicles inside of any other objects, including other vehicles on rare occasions. ; Master Chief Insides : The act of forcing the playable character inside of other objects. Including vehicles, scenery, and other parts of the level geometry. In Halo 2 In Halo 2, players have managed to get themselves and vehicles inside of other objects within the game. In Halo 3 In Halo 3, players have managed to get themselves and vehicles inside of other objects within the game, usually using Forge. Launches A launch is a type of Stunt that is characterized by one or more objects flying through the air. Stunts can be characterized as a launches if they are recreatable and involve something, such as a player or a vehicle, flying through the air. Typically launches are only deemed successful if the player survives the initial explosion or force that initiates the launch. In Halo: Combat Evolved In Halo: Combat Evolved, there are many kinds of launches, with three main categorizations. ; Respawn launches : Respawn launches involve vehicles respawning inside of other vehicles. For example, you can launch a Banshee by placing a Scorpion over its respawn point. ; Warp launches : Warp launches involve utilizing lag, or packet loss, to create a warp. The warp can be used for a sticky launch, which involves sticking a Plasma Grenade to the warper's vehicle. The warp causes the plasma grenade to explode multiple times; resulting in a huge explosion that launches the warper and their vehicle into the air. The warp can also be used for a force launch, which involves warping into another player or vehicle, sending them flying.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I5m2GpOCZX0 YouTube: The Deadly Stunters Video] A video created by BigGruntyThirst and DS clan showing a variety of PFR-based launches in Halo: Combat Evolved multiplayer as well as a few collections, insides, and warp launches. ; Explosion launches : The use of any explosion to launch, including PFR launches, which involve using the explosion combination Plasma Frag Rocket to launch; Plasma launches, which involve using a large amount of Plasma Grenades to launch;[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G3TYb2zOTAQ YouTube: Still Stunting: Explorations ~ Section 1] and Section 2 A video created by Measels and ES clan showing a variety of Halo: Combat Evolved multiplayer and campaign stunts, including: Plasma launches using the PPPR flip launch combination at 7:34 in Section 1. dead-fire grenade launches, which involving detonating dead-fire grenades using another explosion to launch;[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjJeRXC3xqQ YouTube: T3T - Revisited - Section 1], Section 2, Section 3, and Section 4 A video of a grand variety of Halo: Combat Evolved dead-fire grenade launches on Halo. overshield launches, which involve using the temporary invincibility an overshield grants to survive through a launch that would normally kill the player;[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVMwrKwTnYg YouTube: Super High] A video of an overshield launch on The Silent Cartographer in Halo: Combat Evolved by Ducain. and a number of other launches that involve synchronizing explosions.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3o3edjkj4Ao YouTube: My New Box - Part 1] and Part 2 A video of Ms. Man testing his new box, which allows him to control eight players simultaneously. He uses the box to perform many explosion launches in Halo: Combat Evolved. In Halo 2 In Halo 2, there are many well-known launches. *Flip Launches **Scorpion Flip Launches *Super Bounces *Explosion Launches **Fusion coil Launches **Plasma Battery Launches **Banshee launch *Sword Launches **Vehicle Cancel **Player Cancel **Sword Flying *Wraith Launches **MC Boost **Scorpion Boost In Halo 3 In Halo 3, most launches are accomplished in Forge. *Explosion Launches **Fusion coil Launches **Sticky Launches *Pressure Launches Locations Location stunts are characterized by vehicles or players reaching locations that were not meant to be reached and cannot be reached without difficulty. Locations often involve the bypassing of barriers or Invisible walls, cheating the fall timer, ledging, or bumping. In Halo: Combat Evolved ; Below Map : Below Map locations involve falling, sliding, or flying to a point or floor that is below the map.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YLKYEwwgxxQ YouTube: The Bottom of T&R - Part 1] and Part 2 A video by Ms. Man that shows how to get to the bottom of Truth and Reconciliation by sliding down a cliff wall using a Shade.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOUKC6GspEI YouTube: The Very Bottom of Damnation] A video by BigGruntyThirst and Sneakypete showing how to get to the very bottom of Damnation.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdQ9Ifnc_B8 YouTube: Out of Bounds] A video by Ms. Man that shows a variety of locations, some above the map, some below the map, and some outside of the map.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmxdLKmNekA YouTube: Bottom of Halo] A video by Ms. Man that shows how to get to the bottom of Halo. ; Above Map : Above Map locations involve the use of Banshees or launching to reach points above the map.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmZ1uYhzefQ YouTube: Top of Boarding Action] A video by Ms. Man showing him launching to the Top of Boarding Action. ; Other : Other locations involve getting to places which are not necessarily above or below the map, but were not intended to be reachable, such as the edge of Death Island. In Halo 2 In Halo 2, there are 2 different types of Locations. ; Top of Map : Top of Map locations involve the use of Banshees or launching to reach points above the map. ; Outside of Map : Outside of Map Locations involve using launching or ledging to reach chambers or ledges somewhere outside of the map, or outside of the areas players can typically access. ; Other : Other locations can include getting on top of doorways or inside of Scarabs (that aren't meant to be boarded). Such locations are abnormal but are not outside or above the map. In Halo 3 In Halo 3, most locations are achieved using Forge. They usually involve teleportation or glitches, such as the Forge Turret Glitch or the Mongoose Glitch. Sources Category:Tricks and Cheats Category:Halo: Combat Evolved Glitches Category:Halo 2 Glitches Category:Halo 3 Glitches Category:Halo: Reach Glitches Category:Halo 4 Glitches